Beautiful
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: Athrun muses from the first time he met Kira until this very moment and how their relationship blooms. Athrun x Kira Shounenai Please, give my story a try.


**Category**: Gundam Seed

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: Athrun/Asuran x Kira

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai**... Please, please I beg you, to leave if you hate/abhors the boy love boy stuff for I could not stand to hear you said that I had spoiled your innocence and something like that...

**Summary**: Athrun muses from the first time he met Kira until this very moment and how their relationship blooms. Athrun x Kira -Shounen-ai- Please, gives my story a try.

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Gundam Seed.

Hello, it's me -**Lineelu2001**-. I am not a new fan fiction writer-have been one for about 3 years- but this is my first attempt in Gundam Seed section. Please forgive any misspelled words in my fic... I am stuck between too much things to do and too little time to deal with them. Also, I don't have any beta reader so please bear with me if the story is not satisfactory. Anyway, in all honesty, though I don't have any beta-reader and my story is less than perfect, I am fully satisfied and happy with it for in all its imperfection, I have put my whole soul into it. Okay, enough with my random drabble and on with the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Beautiful**_

The first time he met Kira, his first impression of that kid was that he is cute but quite shy. While their mothers chatted about everything and nothing, the cute kid simply hid behind his mother the whole time. Once a while, he would peek at Athrun from behind of his mother's skirt but that was all. It was not enough to create anything between them. Hey, they did not even talk! But one glance at the clear amethyst eyes made him wanted to know more about the boy.

It was when his mother got a job that he saw the boy again. His mother was a busy woman so she simply did not have enough time to take care of him. She left him in Madam Yamato's care. He felt a bit hurt by the whole ordeal but it was okay, he understood. By that time, he had forgotten the gender of the kid.

Not entirely his fault, mind you...with such a cherubic and china doll-ish face, anyone would start to wonder of the kid's sex. Sure, the kid's hair was not long enough to be tied into ponytail and the kid did not wear a skirt but that made things harder to decide. After all, nowadays girl's and boy's appearance did not make much difference.

The kid was still so shy. Athrun was the one who made the first move. That kid was a... boy. He was careful not to show his surprise on his face but Kira figured it out anyway. To Athrun's relief, Kira simply laughed it off and said that he was used to it.

From that very moment, friendship was born between them. Athrun was quick to find that Kira was a very warm person. He was soon addicted to the sunny smile and merry laughter. He was not a super-hyperactive kind of kid (he often got sick) but when you saw him, you felt the energy that radiated from him.

* * *

Years past and here they were in junior high school. Kira was still the same old Kira for Athrun. He was shy and silent but when people got to know him better, they would realize that he was a very open and nice person. Unfortunately, people were quick to criticize the ones who did not stand out as much as the others. The other students mocked, sneered, hurt and hated him merely because he was a coordinator who was not as successful as the others were.

How Athrun wished to knock those ignorant people's head to the wall. How could they do all that to such a pure soul? He admitted that Kira was neither the smartest nor the strongest-definitely not the strongest for he was quick to be infected by disease-. He was shorter than most guys and did not held much of masculine feature but all that did not matter.

The thing counts the most was the heart. Kira's heart was one of the kindest, warmest and most forgiving hearts someone will ever find. As time went by, those whispering got lame for him and he stopped caring about what they said for they -in all their gloriously wide knowledge- know nothing about Kira. Sadly, Kira is a different matter... he did not know how to neither fight nor ignore the people.

He swallowed_ everything _and thus got himself lost. When he was lost, he did not know what to do and cried. It pained Athrun to see those eyes glimmered with pain and self loathing but there was nothing much that he could do. By that time, they were already brothers in spirit.

* * *

When his father announced that they were leaving PLANT, Athrun was beyond devastated-whatever that word is-. Leaving PLANT meant leaving Kira behind. Besides him (and Kira's parents), no one else wanted to love, care and protect Kira.

He knew in the back of his mind that he was the most important support for Kira's wings. If he leaves, Kira's wing will break and... then? What will happen to him? Nevertheless, he had to obey as life moves on for everyone. Change of path need to occur to all creatures on earth including _him_.

So, he reluctantly nodded him head. He spent the last weeks on PLANT as much as possible with Kira. They laughed and had so much happy moments together. He did not say anything about his soon-to-happen departure for he was a bit selfish –hell, who was not?-. He wanted his last memories of Kira to be anything but full of tears. At the same time, he created Tori. He put every single inch of himself in every pieces of components that turned into Tori.

Tori was special for it was a replacement of Athrun himself, Kira's guardian. While he stared at Kira when the boy watched the sunset during a random stroll, he realized that his feeling was more than brotherhood or friendship but not enough to be called as love yet. Too bad that it did not have any chance to be nourished and bloom...

* * *

When he saw for the first time Kira piloted Strike on the _opponent's_ side, he was angered beyond belief. He thought that his eyes had failed him, honestly! He had spent practically the whole 3 years moping for he missed Kira so much and now here was the boy, in a Gundam and went _against_ him!

_Him_, -Athrun Zala- who was supposed to be Kira's world! But the anger soon dissipated into a dull ache when he got to see a glimpse of those sorrowful amethyst eyes. He figured out on that time -like how he thought years ago- Kira's wings were broken. He was trying to mend them by protecting someone else who had been kind enough to be-friend him. Sadly, it could not be mend and desperately needed a replacement.

Their battle sure felt like some kind of a dance but of course, it was a sick dance as both of them tried to lure each other to flirt with Mr Death. Of course, at first he thought that it was exaggerated. They were enemies but they could never kill each other for they were a combined soul... right?

Wrong... worst understatement of the year. Enemy is enemy and must be killed. Kira killed Nicole and so he killed Tolle. Fair exchange. He killed Kira too. Good, at least the boy would not feel the pain of losing someone like Athrun do. Nothing to be sad about, he did the right thing...

If that was true, then why did his heart ached like crazy and tears streamed down his face? He wished that Cagalli killed him at that exact moment but at the same time, he did not want. He needed to carry the guilt and pain for killing Kira which even his death could not erase... There was a large gap in his soul.

* * *

When he saw Kira again, alive and well, no words could describe how he felt. It was a combination of large bundle of happiness, relief, shock, wonder and amazement. His heart almost burst. He had knew how it felt to lose Kira –almost forever- twice and so, it was only natural for him to immediately put on an iron grip to Kira when he was given the third –and maybe the last- chance.

This time, he would not let go of him. Fate decided that their previous fate was screwed up enough and satisfied her sadistic pleasure and so she became kinder to them, two lost souls. They were on the same side, neither ZAFT nor EA but ORBS. They fought to protect precious things, not for anyone's twisted idealism of peace.

That was the first moment when he could really _see_ Kira again, not the enemy or Earth Alliance army but Kira Yamato, his soul mate. It was a long and hard journey to heal the broken bond back. Athrun had become guarded, jaded, less emotional and less enthusiastic about socializing due to experience. It was so much more difficult on Kira's side.

As he was not trained to be an army, it was so understandable that he collapsed under the pressure. And the fact that he was so passionate and take all things to heart had made things so much harder for Kira. He was hurt so much that he became so out of reach from everyone.

Sure, he would waltz around you but he will not come near enough as he had drilled the freaking fact in his mind that his presence would only bring misery to people around him. Sometimes, the ridiculousness of the situation almost made Athrun cried out in exasperation.

* * *

Being with Kira alone was not enough. Athrun had said before that he was selfish. His selfishness involved seeing Kira's beautiful smile and hearing his laughter again. He wanted those striking amethyst eyes to lose a bit of their ever consuming darkness and shine a bit more with the light that it used to held within.

He did not ask for innocence to gush out of that eyes, it was more than impossible. He just wanted to see... a bit more love of life in those orbs for surely, that was why he loved Kira's eyes in the first place before, years ago. Right now, he would be Kira's support for his newly developed wings instead of the one who held knife against his neck.

* * *

The war had not really ended but it was not as fierce as what it used to be. Not much but enough for them to get a sense of balance and normalcy into their life. Kira moved into Athrun's apartment –now called as 'home'-. Athrun loves Kira and Kira loves Athrun.

Both knew it and everyone else understood. In fact, they were waiting for that to happen –Lacus smiled and said she was waiting for the opposing colours to combine for she knew that it would be the most beautiful colour...whatever does that means, he was not so good in literature-.

Kira's genuine smile can be seen much more often. His enthusiasm and love of life had returned little by little and can be seen in every action, every glance and in things and people that he touched in his life. He was still so much of a crybaby, too sensitive and tended to get emotional when some certain things triggered his past memory.

That did not matter, Athrun never wanted to change Kira. He just wanted to heal him and unintentionally it healed Athrun too in return. To think back, honestly, how could such a glowing smile and angelic face not mend his heart? The word _lovers_ had never sounded so good to him.

He always loved Kira's smile. He had many types of smiles and Athrun loved all of them except for the forceful smile to hide his pain. But Kira's most memorable smile was when he asked for Kira forever to be by his side. It happened during Kira's 22nd birthday and he asked in front of hundreds of crowds –Kira just wanted a small party but Cagalli fussed about how Kira never got a proper birthday party his whole life-.

He had been thinking about that for such a long time. He was not afraid whether he would regret it or not, he was worried that Kira was not ready for such a commitment. Marriage was definitely not all sunshine and daisies. He needed Kira to be ready for both the good and the bad side of it. This step was meant to bring their relationship to a whole new level. He had been hesitant to ask him that night but a bit of persuasion and encouragement from Kira's parents, Cagalli, Lacus, Yzak and Dearka were all he needed.

When he knelt down in front of Kira and showed him the ring, Kira looked so clueless that it reminded Athrun of the days they left behind with PLANT. When he stuttered and spluttered during his first try of proposal, Kira became worried and thought that he came down with something.

Truth to be told, Kira had experienced so much and so little at the same time. Though the delicate silver ring with three small amethyst diamonds had rung a bell in his mind but it did not click well. Athrun decided to try again. He took a deep breath and spoke once more, this time full of confidence and passion, it showed in the gentle but unwavering glow in his emerald eyes.

"_Will you make me the happiest man by marrying me_?"

It was as if time had stopped. The crowd grew silent and everyone held their breath. Little did Athrun know how right his words were. When Kira looked shocked and bowed his head, he got anxious. When tears splattered on the back of Kira's hands on his lap, he became even more worried –the crowd was too-. But when Kira nodded, his heart swelled a thousand times.

His breath caught in his throat when Kira looked up with the purest smile, crystalline tears streamed down his cheek and his beautiful amethyst eyes glowed and glimmered with happiness. He was not the only one that was caught off guard; every single soul in the garden stared at _his Kira_ and saw Kira's true beauty. They had seen why, Athrun Zala had chosen Kira Yamato for in all of Kira's imperfection and flaws, his heart shined.

Their marriage was never something that Athrun ever regretted. It had been heaven and sometimes hell. It was a bit of sunshine and dark clouds -sometimes thunder, especially when works are a bit too demanding for both-. It was a combination of pain and happiness. And that variety made the life they shared together so much more worthwhile.

That's why when people asked him what he and Kira is, he would say that they are everything, from friends to brother, supporting pillars to soul mates and so much more, incomplete without each other. And, when his nephews, nieces and friends' children asked him what was the most beautiful thing for him, his answer was 'Kira'. It was true, even right now when Kira stolen a kiss –hey, not in front of the kiddies, their parents will kill us when those kids to that-, laughed and walked away to buy ice-cream for the kids, he glowed. And Athrun believed, even after years past, his definition for beauty is still "Kira"

_After all, beauty is from within..._

**Owari

* * *

**

Oh... God... This was supposed to be one page long DRABBLE! Why does it become so long? I must have been under a spell! Uwahhhhh! Err... Ahem...

At first I planned that today I will write a Gravitation fan fiction. But after I read 'Adorable-WolfPilot06 Yami no Matsuei' (Uber fluff!), I got inspired so much that I can't stop my hand from writing. I became much more motivated after I watched Gundam Seed today (And after I heard Ima Kono Shunkan Ga Subete-Kira Yamato). So, Gravitation (my dear Shu-chan and Eiri-kun!) was delayed.

Please forgive any mistakes of facts or OOC-ness. As much as I love Gundam Seed, I am not an expert in it... -.-u... Newayz, thanks for reading and review pretty please with sugar on top? Jaaaaaaaaa!

Oh yes, is there anyone else having difficulties with opening the 'Setting' section in their account? I could not open it for 4 months and I simply wonder why?

**DianaLineelu2001**


End file.
